Forget Me Not
by adagio11
Summary: All she was asking from him was to not forget her [post Twilight][Tate]


**Forget Me Not**

**Summary: **All she was asking from him was to not forget her

**Pairing: **Tony and Kate is my intention even if you can let your fantasy wander and let it be a Kibbs. But, I'm not a Kibbs fan so my intention is for this to be a Tate story!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**Author's Note: **What the hell is wrong with me? I keep finding post Twilight lyrics. Not good...Well, this is a beautiful song and the lyrics fit very well.

**Lyrics: **Forget me not by Lucie Silvas. Really good song!

* * *

_Forget me not, I ask of you  
Wherever your life takes you to  
And if we never meet again  
Think of me every now and then  
_

She wasn't there anymore. She could see them, read them but she wasn't really there. It hurt her to realize how much pain that caused them. Especially him. The person whom she knew would hurt the most. He had comforted Abby but she'd seen the pain in his eyes. He hadn't told the others. About them. It surprised her. She thought he would, but he didn't. Instead he'd walked off by himself, lost deep in thought. She so badly wanted to be there with him. Now, she didn't know if she would ever see him again, see him for real. But deep inside she at least knew he would never forget her. And that was all she could ask for.

_  
We had just one day to recall  
Now all I want is something more  
Than just a fading memory  
Left wondering what could have been._

Officially, she'd had around 24 hours with him. One day. One short day. She'd wanted more. Weeks, months, years. But all she had was a memory, of them finally admitting things to each other that night when they slept in the bullpen. Not many words had been exchanged but the look in his eyes had been enough for her. Now she would never know what they could've had. Could they've actually had those weeks, months and years? A lifetime? 

Isn't it a shame, that when timing's all wrong  
You're doing what you never meant to,  
There's always something that prevents you.  
Well I believe in fate, it had to happen this way  
But it always leaves me wondering whether...  
In another life we'd be together.  
We should feel lucky we can say... we've always got yesterday

Another question was "why now?". She'd finally realised her love for that man. Nothing else than pure, true love. And she was taken away from it all. Just like that. Her usual luck, when something good happened it was always followed by something...not as good. And now it was hurting not just her. But him as well. A small voice kept telling her that fate had decided this for her a long time ago. She'd always told people that she believed in fate. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe they wouldn't have had those weeks and months. But still, she wondered...Was it really just that day?

_  
And as I leave it all behind  
You're still emblazoned in my mind  
And for that very special day  
Nobody loved me in that way_

She has to go, to leave them now. But his pained face is still fresh in her memory. The face which had held so much love just 24 hours ago were now filled with nothing but pain. She knew then he wouldn't tell the others about the two of them. It would give them unneccesary pain for taking pity of him. She watches him one last time, the pain is his eyes more than evident. She still sees a small fading glint of the love he'd showed her and in an instant she knew; no one else had loved her like that. Not more than he did and still would. 

Forget me not, I ask of you  
Wherever your life takes you to  
And if we never meet again  
Think of me every now and then

She turns away from them and can't see him anymore. His face is still clear before her mind. She tries to push his pained expression away. To her surprise, it's fading. Now, all she's asking for is for him to not forget about her. The love might disappear within time, and she can't ask for his love now when she's not there with him. He will find someone else to love and that she has to accept. No, everything she wants from him is to remember her, think about her once in a while. As his pained face is slowly fading and replaced by his smiling one, she's convinced that he will never forget her. And she won't forget him either.

* * *

**Author's Note: Was it bad? Confusing? Boring? Please review! **


End file.
